wildkrattsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mayhem of the Moving Margay
An episode of Wild Kratts Plot Martin and Chris are Creature Adventuring in the Amazon rainforest to search for margays, a close relative to the ocelot. But when Gourmand catnaps the margays to make margay steak, Martin amd Chris must use margay powers to stop Gourmand before the little wild cats become Gourmand's dinner. Trivia This is another wild cat adventure for the Wild Kratts. Zoboo is miniaturized for the first time in this episode. Spot Swat appears in Chris' Creature Pod in a picture. Ttark kisses Aviva when she arrives back at the Tortuga. Quotes: Koki: Whoa. Looks like everything's ok inside the Tortuga. No problems here. Zoboo: Hey, what's that? Koki: What? Zoboo: That thing covered in candy wrapper. Koki: I don't know. But it sure looks interesting. Jimmy: Hey, Zoboo and Koki. You're just in time. Are you ready for Aviva's newest invention? Zoboo: Oh, yeah. Koki: This I gotta see. Scene change Zoboo: Woo hoo! So what's the invention, Aviva? Jimmy: You'll have to find out. Right, Aviva? Aviva: Right. Let me just contact the Kratt bros. Kratt bros, come in. Chris: Hey, Aviva. How's the new invention going? Martin: Is it done yet? Aviva: All done and ready to be tested. Ttark: Well, JZ and I pitched in to help. As usual. Aviva: I now present to you my latest creation. Something that can take us to anywhere we want in a blink of an eye. Chris and Martin: Let's see it. Jimmy: Wait for it. Wait for it. Zoboo: Ooh, I'm so excited. Koki: Come on. Spill it. Aviva: Prepare to be amazed. (unwraps the candy wrapper to reveal a giant version of the Tortuga's teleporter) Ta-da! Chris and Martin: Whoa! Zoboo: Mangatsika! What is that? Aviva: It's a Creature Transporter. This works like our trusty teleporter. And now it can zap living things. Jimmy: And I will still use our smaller teleporter to send non living objects. Koki: Great. Now we have two teleporters. Ttark: Wow, indeed. Chris and Martin: Yeah, all right! Jimmy: So, is everybody ready for a test drive? All: Yeah! Allison: What did I miss? I was just taking a shower when I heard some excited noises. Jimmy: Hey, Al. Say hello to the Creature Transporter. A giant version of our teleporter that can now zap living things. Allison: Wow! Just wow. Chris: Hey, Aviva. How about meeting us in South America? Martin: Yeah, you can get here in a flash! Jimmy: All right! Looks like somebody's ready to go. Aviva: And that somebody is me. (laughs) Ttark: Hey, partner. Just so you know. I'll stay behind here in the Tortuga so I can keep an eye on things. Aviva: Thanks, partner. Do you think you can take charge of the Tortuga while I'm gone? Ttark: I will. I promise myself that I'm not going to cry. Oh, boy. (bawling) I'm gonna miss you, partner. Creature adventuring here in the Sonoran Desert won't be the same without you. Aviva: I'll be fine. I promise. Koki: Yeah. She can still call us when she and the Kratt bros need some help. Ttark: I knew that. Oh, I want to give you something, Aviva. Aviva: What is it, Ttark? Ttark: Here. Take this Flycam with you. Aviva: Thanks. A few seconds later. Jimmy: Ok. Night vision goggles? Aviva: Check. Koki: Mobile Invention Kit? Aviva: Double check. Ttark: Creature Pod? Aviva: Triple check. Allison: Flycam? Aviva: Quadruple check. Koki: Looks like you've got everything you need, Aviva. Jimmy: Time for me to zap you to South America. Aviva: I'm ready to go, JZ! Teleport me! Jimmy: Beaming you up, Aviva. Energize and zappity zap! All: Goodbye, Aviva! Ttark: Stay safe, partner! Zoboo: Bring back some souvenirs from South America! Allison: Let us know if you need help! Aviva: Bye, guys. I will keep you posted. (teleports away) Jimmy: That was my best teleportation yet. Zoboo: Oh, I wish I could go too. But I'd rather stay here. The Sonoran Desert is fun! Ooh, I'm hungry. Very mookie. I'll have a snack. Meanwhile in South America. Martin: Aviva should be here anytime soon. Chris: Relax, Martin. She'll get here. Martin: Yeah, but I can't wait any longer. Aviva: (appears behind Martin) Hey, bros. I'm here. Chris and Martin: Aviva! Martin: We thought you'd never get here. Chris: You sure had us worried. Aviva: Worried? You guys, come on. Martin: We just found a small little wild cat here in the Amazon rainforest. Chris: You've got to see this cat. Aviva: Ok, I'm going. Seconds later. Martin: There she is. The wild cat that is smaller than an ocelot. Behold, the margay! A margay mom is resting near the bushes. Chris: The nocturnal little wild cat. Aviva: Wow! Martin: He is also a mini version of the African serval. Chris: But a little smaller. Aviva: Aw, look at the cute little margay kittens. Martin: (laughs) There are lots of them. Chris: And they're playing with each other. Just then, a little margay kitten leaped towards Aviva. Aviva: Look at you. Ay, que lindo. Martin: Hey, I've got a margay kitten on me too. Chris: (laughs) Me three. Stop tickling me! Aviva: Hi, little cutie. Martin: Let me think of names for these cute little kittens. Chris: Let's see. I'll name this one Chip. Aviva: (sneezes) I'll name you Sneezer. Because you make me sneeze. (laughs) Martin: And I'll name you Prowler. Because you like to prowl. Chris: Well, those are perfect names. Martin: Aw, look. Prowler, Sneezer and Chip are taking catnaps. (yawns) Maybe I will too. Chris: Me too. Aviva: Me three. We'll wake up when it's dinner time. Scene change Ttark: Oh, it just isn't the same without Aviva around. Zoboo: Yeah, I miss Aviva. Koki: Me too. But she'll be ok. The Kratt bros will look out for her. Jimmy: That's true. Allison: Hey, everybody. Want to taste my pistachio ice cream? Ttark: Well, that should cheer me up. Zoboo: Mangatsika! I love pistachio ice cream! Allison: Dig in, everyone. Everybody eats pistachio ice cream. Jimmy: Mmm, tasty. Koki: So good. Allison: Thanks, I made it myself. Zoboo: I wish Aviva was here. Ttark: Yeah. (sniffling) Me too. Allison: It's ok, guys. Aviva will be fine. Ttark: Ok. Thanks, Al. I feel better already. Allison: You're welcome, Ttark. Back in South America. Chris: (when Chip licks his face) Hey, buddy. Is it time to get up? Martin: (when Prowler licks his face) 5 more minutes of sleep, please. Aviva: (when Sneezer licks her face) Come on, Mom. It's Sunday morning. Chris: Aviva, wake up. Aviva: Just 3 more minutes, Mom. Chris: (laughs) Aviva, I'm not your mom. It's Chris. Aviva: What? Chris, is it dinner time already? Chris: Sure is. Martin: All right. Let's eat. Everyone ate dinner. Chris: Mmm, I enjoyed my smoked salmon. Aviva: Mmmm. Monte Cristo sandwich, just like Mom used to make. Martin: My hot dogs taste better than ever! Aviva: Aww, are you hungry, Sneezer? You can have my sandwich. Martin: And you can have my hot dogs. Chris: Here, have my smoked salmon. After dinner, Chris decided that he wants to play a game. Chris: Hey, let's play Margay, Margay, Ocelot! Martin: How do you play that? Chris: It's just like Duck, Duck, Goose. But with margays and ocelots. Not real ones of course. Aviva: I love playing games. Count me in. Martin: Ok, Aviva. You'll be it. Aviva: Yes! Chris: All right, everyone. Let's sit in a big circle while Aviva chooses one of us. Aviva: (laughing) Ok, I'm ready. Aviva circles around Chris, Martin and the margay kittens. Aviva: Margay, margay, margay. Aviva taps on Chris' shoulder hard. Aviva: Ocelot! Chris: Hey! Aviva: Come and get me, Chris! Chris: Oh. I'll get you, Aviva! Aviva runs from Chris, but Chris managed to tag her. Chris: Ha! Now I'm it! Martin: Ok, Chris. Your turn. Chris: Oh, yeah. (stops short) Uh, Martin. Scratch that. Martin: (gasps) It's a caiman. And he can eat margays! Aviva: Even little margay kittens too. Chris: We got to hide. Now! Chris, Martin, Aviva and the margay kittens ran to the nearest tree and began to climb it for safety. Chris: (after he reaches the top of the tree) Martin, grab my hand! Martin: Got you! Chris: You mean, I got you. Martin: And I've got Sneezer, Prowler and Chip. Chris: But Aviva's still on the ground! Aviva: Phew. I got my Mobile Invention Kit. At least the bros are safe up in the tree. The caiman gets close to Aviva and begins to snarl at her. Aviva: Uh oh. Chris: Aviva, up here! Aviva: Almost got you. Whoa! It's too high for me to jump. Martin: We're going to need help. Meanwhile, back at the Tortuga. Allison: Hey, it's a Creature alert. Ttark: Tortuga here. Ttark speaking. Martin: Hey, Ttark. We have a huge problem. Chris: A really huge problem. Ttark: What problem? Martin: Aviva's the problem! Ttark: Oh no! Is she ok? Is my partner ok? Chris: She's getting too close to a hungry caiman. And now the caiman's snapping his jaws. Koki: We'll find a way to help. Jimmy: I've got just the solution. Hey, Aviva. Are you there? Aviva: Yeah, Jimmy. I'm here. Ttark: Oh, thank goodness. Try to find a way to avoid the caiman, partner! Aviva: Ok, partner. I will. Jimmy, the plan? Jimmy: Oh, yes. The plan. I'm going to teleport you to the tree where Chris and Martin are hiding. Aviva: Let's hope that works. Chris and Martin: Aviva! Ttark: I can't watch. Let me know when it's over. Aviva: Jimmy, the caiman's getting closer. Anytime now! Beam me up! Jimmy: All righty. Energize! Just as the caiman was about to snap his jaws at Aviva, Aviva is teleported to the tree where Chris and Martin are hiding inside. Aviva: (reappears next to Chris) Whew. That was close. Chris: Sure was. Ttark: Is it over? Koki: Yes, Ttark it is over. Ttark: Whew. I'm glad you're ok, Aviva. Aviva: Thanks, Ttark. That was one hungry caiman. Chris: Look. Now he's heading back to the river. Martin: That's right, caiman. Go find something else to hunt.